hogwarts_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Brody and Stiles
Dorm mates Sexual Protective |datinghistory=One night stand in 1995 |shipname=Stody |name = }} The relationship between Brody Hudson and Stiles Stilinski Brody and Stiles both went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and were sorted in Hufflepuff House. Brody and Stiles officially met at the Sorting ceremony when Stiles made a note and Minerva McGonagall such him quiet. Brody's first impression of Stiles was funny and after they were moved to the Hufflepuff Basement by their Prefect, their friendship started to begin. Stiles and Brody shared a dorm together with Isaac, Patrick and Scott and since their very first night together, the five always share nice talks before going to sleep. The five couldn't ask for better dorm mates, and are calling themselves The Golden Five. Brody and Stiles have a lot in common, and share a very rare friendship only their friends can get. What makes their relationship unique is the fact that even though the two tease each other and know that they're not serious about the mean things they say to each other, this is not the case with the students from the other three Houses and the Professors of Hogwarts. The Hufflepuffs all know what to expect but others do not. Throughout their seven years of education, they have been spoken to about how they shouldn't bully each other. Other Professors even mentioned their behavior to Professor Sprout who in turn called them to their office in which Brody and Stiles had to explain that this is the way how their friendship works and that they don't mean any harm to each other. Even though Brody doesn't show it much, the two does have love for each other and would protect each in every way they could. Especially Stiles make his love for his friends public. He couldn't ask for better friends and is very thankfull so he doesn't mind to keep that in the spotlights. On Valentine's day 1995, all of their friends are with their partners and with them being absent, Stiles and Brody look for each other and started to get closer. They both are annoyed with all the kisses of catchy couples and the whole celebrating of love while they are single. Stiles came up the idea to give themselves some company and suggested to spend the night together, since their dorm mates were off for the night. Brody agrees, and they are making out for the whole night which ended with sex. Both were happy it happend, and without any regret they promised each other that it will never happen again. They also promised each other that no one should know about it, but that promised was rushed when Stiles were asked by Scott and Isaac if he ever had sex with a guy on a truth or dare game in 1995. Patrick also knew about the one night stand, since Brody told him about it earlier. Stiles also came out as bisexual that night, telling his friends he had a crush on pub-owner Derek Hale. History First Year (1991-1992) Stiles Stilinski is a follow Hufflepuff student and is also one of Brody's roommates in the Hufflepuff Basement. Brody meet Stiles at the Sorting ceremony and they both celebrate their first night with their other roommates. Second Year (1992-1993) Third Year (1993-1994) Fourth Year (1994-1995) Gallery Mchudski.jpg Stody45.jpg mchudski2.jpg scodykiss.jpg Trivia * Stiles is one of Brody's best friends. The others being Patrick and Scott. * They are both part of The Golden Five. ** Stiles seems to be the weakest of the five so Brody, together with Isaac, Patrick and Scott take care of Stiles by protecting him from other students. * They both are members of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. * Stiles told Brody and his dorm mates about his crush on Derek Hale. * Brody was Stiles' first time and first kiss. ** They had sex on Valentine's day 1995. This only lasted for one night. ** Only Patrick, Isaac and Scott are aware of this. * They were called to Pomona Sprout's office to explain that their teasing is the way how their friendship works and that they don't mean any harm to each other. * Stiles had a little jealousy on Brody. ** He was jealous because he got several partners (Kim, Jackson and Nate). ** He was jealous that Brody got into the New Directions while he was rejected. ** He was jealous of Brody's body shape. * Their beds in their dorms are right beside each other. Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Best friends Category:Intimate Category:Sexual Category:One-night stands Category:Stiles' relationships Category:Brody's relationships